wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
WTF/Featured
WTF is the official radio station of Wikiality.com. Located at 401 MHz on the AM dial, it is known as "Formula 401" or "WTF". The transmission tower is in downtown Manhattan (Low Island), New York City, NY. The station is on a clear channel and can be heard further abroad than New Jersey when the smog alert there is "light". WTF has the distinction of having the largest transmission tower in the world (see right). Established in 1926 by radio baron Earl Earl Du BeauMont as one of the first commercial radio stations in America, WTF has gone through many ownership changes. This has occurred because it is one of the most desirable radio assets on the Eastern seaboard. WTF was the flagship station of the Earl Earl Du BeauMont Broadcasting System Network (EEDBBSN) when the network was founded in 1933. WTF is renowned for pioneering the radio morning show format with the debut of "Imus and Nappy in the Morning" in 1941. Call Letters Since WTF boasted the largest radio transmission tower in the world, the call letters originally stood for "World's Tallest Freestanding-tower". Today, the call letters stand for Wikiality - Truthiness - Fair and Balanced. 1920's WTF ran the first series of commercial radio advertisements in the New York area for GEICO insurance in 1927. The ad campaign was not successful, because listeners did not understand that the GEICO mascot was a gecko.needed By 1928, nobody knew WTF was on the air - the station was in trouble. Two young newcomers to radio pitched a new series to WTF. Don Imus and his good friend Andy Rooney teamed up for the first authentically all-black radio program - Imus and Andy. American families were finally thinking WTF, especially after the two married in 1931. 1930's The Earl Earl Du BeauMont Broadcasting System Network (EEDBBSN) was founded on March 12,1933, with flagship stations WTF (East America) and KTF (West America). 1940's with managed hair poses with his sidekick, Nappy Nails.]] No one could predict that history was in the making when a middle aged Don Imus re-debuted on WTF with his comedic (and often sleepy) sidekick, Nappy Nails on September 12, 1941 as "Imus and Nappy in the Morning". Within days, word spread about this "must-hear" show. Fans huddled close to the radio speaker to listen to this ratings powerhouse duo. At the top of the hour, a cowbell would ring and Imus would shout, "Nappy's On!" Nappy, dressed in blackface, would then turn on a fire hydrant, and Imus would yell, "Look at the Nappy Hose!" This banter was never tiring, and kept Imus and Nappy in the Morning as a top-rated show until Imus defected to cross-town rival WFAN in December 1971. 1950's The Earl Earl Du BeauMont Broadcasting System Network (EEDBBSN) purchased the assets of WTAR AM 1760 from Uppercase Cities, Inc. As part of the deal, the FCC ruled that EEDBBSN must divest itself of WTF. EEDBSN sold WTF to Uppercase Cities, Inc. on August 12, 1954. 1960's Not much happened (that anyone remembers, anyway). 1970's Uppercase Cities, Inc. purchased the assets of WTAR AM 1760 from The Earl Earl Du BeauMont Broadcasting System Network (EEDBBSN). As part of the deal, the FCC ruled that Uppercase Cities, Inc. must divest itself of WTF. Uppercase Cities, Inc. sold WTF to EEDBSN on August 12, 1974. 1980's WTF changes its format to "Music for Your Life". Corporate executives said "WTF?" when ratings plummeted. 1990's The FCC deems the Earl Earl Du BeauMont Broadcasting System Network (EEDBBSN) a Monopoly and orders the disbanding of the network on February 12, 1992. Local affiliates Scrabbled to join up with competing networks. Two years later, the FCC reversed the decision, stating they had made a mistake, and formally said they were Sorry. This left former EDDBBSN executives fuming -- one went as far as to call the FCC "a bunch of Yahtzees". 2000's WTF Radio Corporation is formed on June 12, 2006 for the sole purpose of purchasing the assets of WTF. On September 12, 2006, all outstanding shares of WTF are acquired from the estate of former New Jersey Gov. Jim McGreevey. WTF becomes the official radio station of Wikiality.com, and ratings skyrocket. The morning show "Air Colbert" hosted by Dr. Stephen Colbert, DFA is the #1 and #2 rated morning show in the New York broadcast area and Stephen Cobert also hosts Colbert on the ERT, from midnight to 3 AM, every night after The Colbert Report.